1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an outdoor apparatus, and more particularly to a waterproof enclosure of an outdoor apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many outdoor communication equipments in use, such as base stations. Basic performance and waterproofing of the outdoor communication equipment must be ensured. Generally, an enclosure of the outdoor communication equipment comprises a cover, an enclosure body and a plane gasket ring. The plane gasket ring is disposed between the cover and the enclosure body. Thus, the enclosure only can partially inhibit entry of water into the enclosure.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.